


Quidditch Bets

by lotrangel17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy take bets on a Quidditch match. Who comes out the winner, and in the end does it really matter who won as long as satisfaction is gained?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Bets

**Author's Note:**

> written a few years ago as gift for an exchange on lj. AS/S, Quidditch-related talks, UST, romance, humor, witty sayings/banter, lame/awkward conversations. 
> 
> Sorry beta'd by my friend Dee.

Everyone who'd ever gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew that the final Quidditch match was serious business. Competition for the Quidditch Cup was as intense as the race for the House Cup for in the past five terms the winning Quidditch team had also won the House Cup. The morning that Slytherin and Ravenclaw were scheduled to meet on the Quidditch pitch for the final match of the term all four House tables were ablaze with excitement.

At the Slytherin table sat Albus Severus Potter, in his fourth year at Hogwarts and fast becoming as legendary a Seeker as his father. When Al Potter was sorted into Slytherin, he had one quick moment of anxiety, but as he took his seat four years ago, he remembered what his father had said about his namesake being the bravest man he'd ever knew. He decided then and there to honor the memory of Severus Snape and become the best Slytherin student possible.

As Al sat and tried to eat his breakfast, he glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and saw his cousin, Rose sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy. If Al's sorting had been a shock, Rose and Scorpius being sent to Ravenclaw House was just as much a surprise. Well, maybe not Rose since everyone knew that she had inherited her mother's brains, but when the Sorting Hat yelled Ravenclaw for Scorpius more than a few eyebrows were raised. Looking at his cousin and the tall blond sitting so closely together, Al instantly wondered what had the two in such a deep discussion. They were both on the Ravenclaw team so they could have been discussing the match but Al couldn't help but notice them looking his way more than a few times. Deciding to try and put them out of his mind he turned and began to dig into his breakfast.

Al was, in a certain way, happy that Rose and Scorpius were close. Rose had bonded with Scorpius mostly out of spite because of what her father said that first day at Platform 9¾ about besting the Malfoy boy. Knowing Rose as long as he did, Al knew that Rose always seemed to do the opposite of what her dad told her and making Scorpius a close friend was just another one of those instances. No, he couldn't and wouldn't begrudge Rose the relationship she had with Scorpius, everyone needed a close friend at school and for some reason, the two seemed very close in temperament, which made them fast friends. Besides when Rose and Scorpius hung out then Al had the chance to interact with Scorpius as well, and lately, Al had wanted to spend more and more time with the tall blond.

Most of those interactions were inter-house bashing, and Al didn't mind that at all; it gave him opportunities to be close to Scorpius and Al was okay with that. The teasing banter between Al, Rose, and Scorpius over House traits had started late in their first year and then continued into their second. It had somehow turned into something more, at least for Al, sometime during their third year. During their third year Al began to realize the feelings he had for Scorpius were more than just friendly; the feelings he had for Scorpius were more in the way of romantic. Staring at his breakfast but not really seeing much of anything, Al thought of the past and his interactions with Scorpius.

The beginning of their first year found the three of them trying to fit in and find their place in their House. Back then, he hadn't spent much time with the two of them, mostly during Quidditch matches when they would sit together and tease each other. All four House teams were bad that year, and it was easy to jeer the opposing team. All three gave as good as they got, although with two against one, Al usually was on the losing end of their Quidditch banter sessions.

By their second year, they were all three on their House Quidditch teams so the digs back and forth started in earnest. Rose became a Keeper like her dad and Scorpius a Seeker like his father. They quickly became starters for Ravenclaw just as Al had for Slytherin. Neither of their Houses made it to the final that year so they sat in the stands together like always, but this time they were each rooting for opposite sides. Al was rooting for Gryffindor to win, but Rose and Scorpius had chosen to cheer for Hufflepuff. That match was the beginning of Al's changing feelings toward Scorpius.

He still remembered the exchange that started it all. "How can you not root for Gryffindor, Rose?" Al accused, "Uncle Ron is not going to be happy to hear that you are rooting against his team, plus if James were to find out, he'd never leave you alone." He picked at the black and yellow scarf she wore over her Ravenclaw colors and joked, "Rooting for Hufflepuff to boot, one may think you're getting soft."

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Al, just because my dad played for Gryffindor and James thinks he's God's gift to Quidditch doesn't mean I automatically have to root for them." She pulled her scarf out of his hands. "And I'll thank you not to touch my scarf; it was a gift, and I don't want it tainted with your Slytherin germs."

"Slytherin germs?" Al said and almost fell off the bench laughing. Reaching out, Al wrapped the scarf a little more around her neck and whispered, "Don't worry Rose; I won't mention to anyone that I've seen you and Joshua Finch-Fletchley walking together a lot lately."

Rose just pushed his hand away and turned back to the game. Deciding to give his cousin a break, he turned back to Scorpius, "What about you? Why don’t you root for your dad's team?"

Scorpius quipped back, "Mostly because if we had to root for our father's teams, Al, then I'd have to root for you and your sad band of Slytherin players." He shook his head at that thought. "I just don't see that happening, do you?"

"Sad! This year's Slytherin team is the best one in over ten years," Al stated hotly, "there is nothing sad about my team!"

Scorpius had just held his hands up in surrender, "Calm down there, Al. If your team is so good then why aren't you in the final?" he answered the last part in a singsong voice.

"Just because Hufflepuff beat us doesn't mean that we don't have a good team. Half of the Puff's starters are seventh years, so you just wait until next year. Slytherin will be in the final match, I guarantee it."

Scorpius rubbed his chin as if thinking and said, "I don't know Al. I just don't see Slytherin in the final next year. Care to lay a wager on that?"

Defending his team Al put his hand out, "You're on Scorpius. Slytherin will be one of the two teams in the final game. Care to add to that and say that Ravenclaw will be the other?" he countered.

Scorpius laughed and put his hand in Al's for a shake. "That's okay, I know our chances are for shite next term– for now let's say Slytherin in the final." He gripped Al's hand a little tighter. "What does the winner get?" he teased softly.

Al's stomach dropped at that. Did Scorpius just flirt with him? Testing the waters a little he answered, "How about we leave it open and let it be winner's choice?"

"It's a bet," Scorpius answered, pulling his hand back slowly. "I'll look forward to coming up with a nice way for you to pay, Al."

That one little exchange completely knocked Al's world off its axis, and he began to see Scorpius Malfoy in a new way.

Coming back to the present, Al pushed his plate away and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. There had been no mention of the bet yet from either of them. Ravenclaw had surprised everyone and beaten both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to be in the final with Slytherin, but according to the terms of the bet he had with Scorpius, the fact that Slytherin made it to the final made him the winner. That of course meant that Al had winner's choice to claim. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table again and found Scorpius looking back at him.

Their eyes met for a few intense moments before Scorpius turned back to answer someone who was talking to him. Al lowered his head and pretended to study his cup of pumpkin juice; the look Scorpius had just given him couldn’t have been misjudged. Al suddenly knew for sure what he wanted for his boon and now he had to decide whether to bring it up or wait for Scorpius to.

Letting the flow of conversation go on around him, Al closed his eyes to try and relax before going to get ready for the match. Since that bet at the final match and all through the summer when Scorpius had come to spend time with the Weasley-Potter family, there had been little innuendos and jokes between the two of them.

The last day of their break together, they all went swimming in the little lake down from the Burrow. Everyone was carrying on and throwing each other in, when suddenly Al found himself hauled up in the air. Both James and Scorpius had picked Al up and were intent on throwing him into the water, but Al was having none of that; he fought and kicked until finally James let go but Scorpius was still trying to wrestle him into the water. James had moved on to Rose and in the process of throwing her over his shoulder while Scorpius continued to steer Al toward the water.

Al thought he had finally won when Scorpius suddenly let go and set him on his feet. Al turned to look at Scorpius and found him staring back at him with a very intense look on his face. Al stepped forward; intending on doing what he didn't really know, but then he found himself underwater with Scorpius struggling next to him. Lily and Hugo had decided to get in on the action and not noticing the tension between the two boys, they had simultaneously pushed them in the water. The moment was gone, but Al did not forget how he felt at that moment and knew then that Scorpius felt the same way.

When term started things changed even more, it seemed as if every time Al and Scorpius happened to be alone one or the other of them would find some way to touch each other. Each time it happened, it could have just been an innocent, accidental touch, but Al didn't think so, at least for his part. Of course, he wasn't one hundred percent certain that Scorpius was flirting with him, so Al never really responded back too forwardly just in case. He didn't want to be totally humiliated if the feelings he had for Scorpius weren't reciprocated.

Just last week Al and the rest of the Slytherin team had been leaving the Quidditch pitch after practice when Rose, Scorpius, and the rest of Ravenclaw started coming onto the field to start theirs.

Scorpius was the last Ravenclaw in line. He was still putting on his Quidditch uniform, and as he passed Al, who was in the process of taking his practice robes off along with his shirt, Scorpius quipped, "Bugger me! A few more minutes and I would have seen heaven up close and personal." Al had almost stopped walking, but Scorpius had kept going and then brushed up against Al as he went by. It was just a mere touch of Scorpius' arm against Al's but the shot of electricity that he felt when skin touched skin stayed with him the rest of the day. Even now sitting here at the table, he could still feel the cool, softness of Scorpius' arm and felt himself get hard.

Absolutely frustrated, Al abruptly stood up and strode out of the Hall and down the corridor toward the pitch. He had just rounded a corner when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned and saw Scorpius right behind him.

"Wait up, Al," he called.

Al, not sure of his state of mind just turned back and continued walking. "Kind of in a hurry, Scorp, got a game to get ready for, you know?" He thought he was clear until he felt Scorpius grab his shoulder.

"I know; that's what I want to talk to you about." He slid his hand down from Al's shoulder to his bare forearm and didn't let go. He kept him there and continued, "We had a bet, remember?"

Al almost looked away but the look Scorpius was giving him didn't allow for that. "Yeah, I remember."

" Well, Slytherin is in the final aren't they?" Still not letting go, Scorpius actually pulled Al a little closer to him so they were blocked by one of the large columns in the corridor. "So I owe you. Are you ready to collect?" he challenged.

Al looked down at where Scorpius had a hold of his arm and back up at the handsome blond. "Right here, right now?" he teased.

"No better time than the present." Sliding his hand down even further to grasp Al's hand, he leaned in a little. "What will it be, Al?"

Gathering all the Gryffindor courage that he inherited from his parents, adding it to that the ambition and cunning he learned from his fellow Slytherins, Al decided, it was right here and right now and stepped closer to Scorpius. "A kiss."

Scorpius actually looked shocked, as if he didn't expect Al to say it aloud. Before Scorpius could react or speak, Al leaned in and captured his lips in a curious yet gentle kiss.

As a small sigh escaped his lips, Al pulled back and looked into Scorpius' eyes. "Perfect. Consider your debt paid, and anytime you want to wager again be sure and let me know." Al, sounding way more confident than he felt inside, turned to go but felt Scorpius pull him back.

Scorpius waited until Al looked at him again and leaned in close whispering, "How about double or nothing? Winner of today's match?"

Smiling, Al answered, "I'll take that bet." He slowly pulled his hand away from Scorpius' dragging his nail across the blonds' palm as he did. "The way I see it no matter who wins the match, I'll still come out a winner." He turned and headed away toward the pitch when he heard Scorpius answer.

"Oh, you can count on that, Al."

Al made it all the way around the corner before he stopped and threw himself against the wall letting out the breath he was holding. He knew his hands were shaking, and it wasn't from being nervous anymore. It was thinking about the softness of Scorpius' lips and the way his tongue might dance with his. Pushing off the wall, Al headed once again toward the Quidditch pitch; it was going to be an interesting game for sure, but somehow, Al knew the interesting part was definitely coming after.


End file.
